Kau Istimewa
by GodongIjoe
Summary: "Tidak peduli Kamu Introvert, Ekstrovert, atau Ambivert sekalipun..." / Keduanya saling merangkul Camus hangat. "Kau tetap kawan Kami!" / no slash or romance, just friendship./ OneShot.


Saint Seiya – Masami Kurumada.

Warning : Gak nyambung bin gak jelas. OOC kelas kakap, Thypo bagai jamur di musim hujan(?)

Deskripsi tentang Introvert dan Ekstrovert merupakan devinisi menurut Saya, bila ada yang salah mohon maklumi dan #CMIIW.

"Dipersembahkan bagi orang – orang yang mengaku sebagai Introvert, bahwa Kalian tidaklah sendirian. Dan sikap penyendiri Kalian bukanlah masalah yang harus dipermasalahkan. Jika Kalian merasa diri Kalian tidaklah istimewa, maka Tuhan mengirimkan seseorang yang akan membuat Kalian merasa sangat istimewa. Jalani hidup dengan maksimal." -GodongIjo-

.

.

.

.

.

_Introvert adalah sebutan bagi individu yang selalu menutup dirinya, Mereka lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang Mereka percaya atau dengan hobi kesukaan Mereka. Introvert adalah lawan dari Ekstrovert, pribadi Ekstrovert cenderung membuka diri, percaya diri, berani, dan kadang ceroboh._

_Banyak orang menyebut Introvert sebagai Pemikir, Mereka pasti memikirkan akibat dari hal yang akan Mereka lakukan dan bila berakhir tak baik, Mereka akan mengurungkannya._

Camus itu anak yang pintar, rajin belajar, ramah(?), dan pengertian walau tertutupi oleh wajah cueknya. Banyak orang meng-claim menjadi teman terbaiknya, seperti berkoar : "AKU MILO, TEMAN TERBAIK AQUARIUS CAMUS!" Dan masih banyak lagi.

Namun Camus kurang menanggapinya, Ia yang memiliki sikap tenang dan cinta damai lebih memilih menyepi di dalam perpustakaan raksasa di sekolahan ketika teman – temannya mendapat rekan baru di luar sana.

_Mereka para Introvert, sering kali menghindari khalayak ramai. Beberapa dari Mereka mengaku merasa pusing dan mual saat berada tempat ramai, itulah salah satu alasan kenapa Mereka selalu menyendiri._

Banyak yang mendekati Camus, sekedar memanfaatkan kepintarannya dengan tujuan negatif.Dan dengan tegas Ia menolaknya.

Namun ada dua orang yang cukup berkesan di hati Camus kini memperebutkan tittle 'Teman Terbaik', sungguh kekanakan pikirnya. Maka Ia hanya mengabaikan pertengkaran dua orang itu.

Pertama adalah Milo, anak kelewat hypheraktif yang kadang berbuat ceroboh. Mengenalnya sejak bangku pertama SMP dan sering menemaninya kemanapun Ia pergi.

Dan yang kedua adalah Surt, teman lamanya. Dulu Surt adalah sahabatnya, bahkan terlalu dekat hingga orang dewasa mulai menyebut Mereka seperti saudara. Namun itu semua berubah ketika Camus bermain dengan adik perempuannya, Sinmore. Ketika itu Camus yang lalai tidak tahu bahwa Sinmore berjalan ke arah jalan raya karena ingin menangkap satu keping salju.

Kematian Sinmore membawa duka membara pada jiwa Surt, dengan amarah membakar Ia memutus persahabatannya, dan pindah bersama keluarganya meninggalkan Camus yang menyesal.

_Namun, Introvert dan Ekstrovert mempunyai kesamaan. Mereka akan melakukan apapun demi sahabat terbaiknya._

Kini Ia kembali bertemu Surt, di hari – hari pertamanya di bangku SMA. Walau berbeda jurusan, Ia dengan beraninya datang kekelas Surt kemudian meminta maaf atas kejadian yang terjadi.

Dan tentunya Surt menjawabnya dengan gumaman tawa, "Ahahaha... Camus... kematian adikku bukanlah salahmu... maaf Aku menyalahkanmu dulu, Kau mau memaafkanku 'kan, Sahabat?"

Tentu! Akhirnya bebannya selama ini terangkat sedikit. Surt adalah teman lamanya yang sudah berada dalam salah satu ruang khusus dalam hatinya.

Namun tentu saja, Milo yang kelewat protektif merasa tidak suka dengan kehadiran Surt dalam keseharian Camus. Berkali – kali Ia menyuruh Surt untuk menjauhi Camus, bahkan tak jaramg mengajaknya berkelahi.

_Introvert memiliki kelemahan, yaitu kesunyian. Mereka memang menyukai kesunyian dan kesendirian, namun terkadang hal tersebut bisa menculik Mereka hingga jauh..._

Konflik antara Milo dan Surt berlanjut, terkadang saling tinju di ujung koridor. Dan akhirnya Mereka kena marah dari Andreas-sensei yang harus mengobati luka lebam Mereka hampir setiap hari.

_Ekstrovert selalu dipenuhi tawa, sangat aktif dan terbuka dengan senyum jenaka. Namun Kalian perlu tahu suatu hal,di balik senyum jenaka Mereka, terselip beberapa duka yang 'tak kentara._

_Mereka memang selalu tersenyum dan tertawa gurau, nammun... apakah Kalian tahu Mereka tak berbeda dengan Introvert yang selalu memendam rasa?_

"Siapa bilang Kau ini teman terbaik Camus?!"

"Aku yang bilang!"

"Halah! Kau baru mengenal Dia beberapa tahun!"

"Hanya karena Kalian saling kenal sejak kecil, bukan berarti Dia mengakuimu!"

"Apa Kau bilang?! Kupukul Kau!"

"Coba saja, Ferguso!"

Camus begitu menikmati tenangnya istirahat di jam sembilan pagi, dengan punggung menyandar pada pohon Angsana. Ia duduk dengan membaca satu buku yang baru dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan. Karena di perpustakaan pun Ia juga dikejar - kejar banyak orang, ayolah... Ia tidak masalah dapat permintaan 'Mus, ajarin Aku dong...!' atau 'Gimana caranya nyelesai'in soal ini?'

Tapi apa Kau mau mengajari orang - orang yang selalu mencibirmu di depan umum? Mereka yang minta diajarin Camus kebanyakan adalah anak yang _kurang pintar_, yang sukanya mengejek Camus dengan sebutan 'Si Pintar Sombong.' karena jarang menyahut ocehan Mereka.

Coba tebak siapa yang memberi Mereka _pelajaran_? tentu saja Milo dan Surt.

_Kadang Introvert merasa minder, karena jarang berkomunikasi. Beberapa bahkan mengaku harus mengulum obat penenang saat mau pidato umum. Namun jika ada seorang Introvert yang mengatakan sesuatu padamu, percayalah bahwa Kalian harus mendengarkannya._

_Karena Aku jamin, Mereka juga adalah pendengar yang baik dan bila Kalian punya masalah, Mereka pasti akan mencoba mencarikan solusi._

_Satu pesanku, 'Jangan biarkan Mereka sendiri walau Mereka mengusirmu.' karena pada akhirnya para Introvert tersebut pasti mengaku; ' Aku memang salah meninggalkanmu, kenapa Aku selu sendirian?'_

Camus begitu menikmati bacaannya. Namun Ia berhenti membaca ketika pertikaian antara Milo dan Surt masuk ke gendang telinganya, Ia melihat dua sosok tersebut dari ujung buku. Dua pemuda tersebut memasuki area taman belakang sekolah dengan kepala benjol, bekas jitakan indah dari Guru BK.

Milo dan Surt serentak mendekati Camus seperti kakak adik yang berlari mengejar layangan putus, saling berebutan siapa yang tercepat bisa duduk di samping Camus.

"Aku duluan!" Surt mendorong Milo hingga hampir jatuh.

Milo membalas dengan menjegal kaki Surt hingga terjerembat. "Rasain!"

"Sial!"

"Camus!"

"Camus!"

Camus masih berpura – pura mengabaikan dua orang di hadapannya, baik Milo dan Surt menyengkram satu sama lain agar tidak ada satupun yang boleh duduk di samping Camus. Maka akhirnya Mereka hanya duduk bersampingan saling menyengkram di hadapan Camus.

Camus melirik keduanya, saling bertatapan dengan aliran listrik dari masing – masing mata. "Apa mau Kalian?"

Keduanya berhenti bertempur mata dan menatap Camus bersamaan, oh... betapa berantakannya Mereka berdua. Dari baju seragam berdebu, luka goresan dimana – mana, dan benjolan jitakan di masing kepala!

"Siapa teman terbaikmu?!" seru Mereka bersamaan.

"Aku 'kan?"

"Ngimpi Kau! Cuman karena kenal Dia dari kecil, jangan kira Dia temenmu!"

"Rambut Preman!"

"Rambut Merah!"

"Kuku Merah!"

"Mata Ungu!"

Dan akhirnya Camus menghentikan aktifitasnya membaca buku dan mendengarkan Surt dan Milo yang kini mengejek bagian tubuh masing – masing.

Namun kenapa Ia begini? Mengapa dua orang ini sangat ingin menjadi teman terbaiknya?

Oh... Ia akui banyak orang yang mendekatinya sekedar untuk memanfaatkannya, tapi bukan seperti Milo dan Surt, dua orang ini... terlalu tulus (dan ngotot?) memintanya mengakui keberadaan Mereka.

Camus menutup bukunya, memikirkan apa yang diinginkan Milo dan Surt selain dari menjadi temannya. Terlalu rasis bukan?

"Be-begini..."

Racauan Milo dan Surt berhenti karena Camus angkat suara, bahkan adu fisik Mereka ter-cancel. Mereka berdua menatap Camus yang menundukkan kepala, tak ingin menatap mata Mereka.

"A-aku ingin tahu, kenapa Kalian sangat ingin jadi temanku...?" bisik Camus lirih.

Keduanya cengo sesaat kemudian saling tatap, ada apa gerangan hingga Camus yang terkenal dinginnya bertanya suatu hal yang menurut Mereka sangat retoris?

"Kenapa Kalian mau temenan deng-"

"Camus? Kamu sehat?" tanya Surt.

"Kau belum sarapan ya?" tanya Milo.

Kepala Camus langsung terangkat gelagapan. "Bu-bukan! A-aku hanya ingin tahu, kenapa Kalian ingin jadi temenku. Padahal Aku ini dingin dan cu-"

"Milo..." Ucapan Camus terpotong oleh Surt yang menatap Milo waspada begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Iya, Surt?" balas Milo.

"Kau memikirkan apa yang Aku pikirkan?"

Milo mengangguk. "Mungkin kali ini iya."

Camus bingung, dan bertambah bingung lagi karena baik Surt maupun Milo duduk di samping kiri – kanannya, maka kini Ia yang berada di tengah.

Baik Milo dan Surt menyandarkan punggung pada pohon dengan kepala mendongak melihat dedaunan di atas sana, hijau menenangkan.

"Milo, sebenarnya Aku tidak benar – benar membencimu 'kok." Ungkap Surt jujur, kali ini Ia menatap lurus.

Camus menatap Surt kaget kemudian berganti pada Milo di sebelah kanannya, mata Milo terpejam dengan kepala mendongak menikmati hembusan angin semilir. "Aku sebenarnya juga gak benci Kamu, Surt. Aku paham kalo Camus sangat menyayangimu."

Camus kehabisan kata – kata, betapa anehnya gelagat dua orang di samping kanan – kirinya.

"Milo, sebenarnya saat jambak rambutmu, Aku gak ingin rambutmu rusak. Menurutku rambutmu lumayan."

Milo mengangguk. "Eum! Saat mukul Kamu, Aku gak serius. Cuman settingan terburukku. Hahaha..."

"Ahahaha... Kita emang gak bakat drama ya?"

"Ka-kalian?" Camus terperangah tidak percaya.

Milo dan Surt bergeser saling menghadap Camus, kali ini pandangan Mereka teduh disertai senyum hangat. Tangan Mereka bertengger di masing pundak Camus.

"Begini Camus... apa Kau serius berfikir Kami bermusuhan?" tanya Surt lagi.

"Camus, baik Aku dan Surt mengakui Kau adalah prioritas Kami. Pasti Kau sadar banyak orang yang ingin memanfaatkan kepintaranmu kan?" ungkap Milo.

"Tch! Bocah - bocah itu selalu mengejekmu, tapi kalau ada ujian pasti Mereka mendekatimu dan berucap manis 'kan? Mereka menyebalkan!" kata Surt mendecih.

"Ka-kalian melindungiku? Ta-tapi kenapa?" kepala Camus tertunduk dengan tangan memeluk erat buku tadi.

"Karena Kamu teman Kami, Bodoh!" seru Milo dan Surt bersamaan dengan menepuk – nepuk bahu Camus.

Ini pertama kalinya Camus dipanggil 'Bodoh.', Tapi... Ia tidak keberatan. Maka kepalanya terdongak sedikit, mencari kebohongan di mata Milo dan Surt namun tidak ada, hanya ketulusan yang ada.

"Itulah fungsinya teman!"

"Kau teman Kami, Camus! Dan akan selalu begitu...!"

_Mereka Introvert, selalu berfikir bahwa Mereka sendirian. Walau semua orang yang dikenal dan disayanginya berada di sampingnya, berharap bahwa Sang Introvert mau menunjukkan dunianya pada Mereka._

_Kata yang paling Mereka takuti adalah ''Penghianatan." Pernahkah Kau merasa dimusuhi teman baikmu? Para Introvert biasa menyebutnya sebagai "Penghianat."_

"Tidak peduli Kamu Introvert, Ekstrovert, atau Ambivert sekalipun..."

Keduanya saling merangkul Camus hangat. "Kamu tetap kawan Kami!"

"Walau Kau jarang merespon, Kami akan selalu di sampingmu. Selalu..."

Isakan samar keluar dari bibir Camus, mengakui ketulusan perasaan Milo dan Surt. Ia semakin memeluk erat buku tadi dengan kepala tertunduk sedangkan mulutnya bungkam, bingung mau merespon apa.

"Hei, Es Balok ini meleleh, Milo."

"Iya, Surt. Dia meleleh bahagia..."

Dua bulir kristal bening jatuh dari mata Camus, namun tidak apa... kali ini Ia menangis bahagia, tidak akan ada orang yang akan mencegahmu menangis bahagia. Tidak ada.

Surt berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Camus, yang diterima Camus dengan senang hati. "Ayolah Kita makan es krim, Milo yang traktir!"

Milo yang juga berdiri menyahut semangat. "Ay-EHK?! Kenapa harus Aku?!"

"Kan Kau bilang sendiri kalau Kau teman terbaiknya Camus?!"

"Hei! Kamu juga teman terbaiknya Camus!"

"Hah! Masa sih?!"

"Iya!"

Kali ini Camus tersenyum melihat pertengkaran antara Surt dan Milo, karena kedua orang ini bertikai bukan karena benci, namun atas dasar pertemanan.

Ia berjalan di belakang dua orang yang berdebat ini menuju minimarket terdekat, lucunya dua orang ini membayar es krim dengan uang Mereka sendiri dan Mereka patungan untuk mentraktir es krim Camus. Ada – ada saja...

_'Dan sekali lagi Aku salah, namun Aku senang.', itulah pemikiran monoton Mereka. 'Kawan – kawan selalu berada di sampingku, Mereka tidak pernah meninggalkanku. Justru Aku yang tidak menyadari kehadiran Mereka. Terima kasih kawan – kawan, sudah membuatku merasa istimewa.'_

_Dan tentu saja, jika ada Introvert, tentu ada Ekstrovert. Seperti Gula dan Garam yang nampak sama namun berbeda, namun dapat disebut saudara._

_Jika Kalian merasa tidak istimewa, percayalah Tuhan pasti mengirim seseorang untuk membuat Kalian merasa instimewa..._

.END.

A/N :

"Ohayo, Minna-san... Selamat malam... Aku lagi ndak bisa bobok nih, tadi siang tidur dari Dzuhur sampai mau Ashar. Trus buat fic ini setelah Ashar, rencana awal fic ini mau publish awal Juli. Tapi kayaknya kelamaan ya? Yaudah Saya rampungin aja sekalian selama beberapa jam ini. Mumpung lagi gak mood ngedraw dirumah. Pun Saya lagi libur panjang nih, sekalian di hukum ortu gegara rangking yang tadinya 2 mrosot jadi 7(?!). Ya... Semester ini emang terasa berat banget sih... Akhir februari keluar bantara trus kena galau karna hp rusak sampe dokumen buat fic yg kemarin ilang dan harus ketik ulang, trus kekejar dedlain. Ara – ara... jadi Author itu juga sibuk ya, Minna-san? Ya sudahlah... yg penting hp dah gak rusak lagi, walau rada sontoloyo. See You next week..."

-Boyolali, 24 Juni 2019. Pukul 00.48 WIB.-

-Diedit 30 Juni 2019. Pukul 22.48 WIB-


End file.
